


Lazy Days

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Chores, Community: slashthedrabble, Day Off, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Living Together, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, Overworking, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27351832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: They’ve been working hard all week, and now Ryo wants to do chores on their day off. Dee has a better idea.
Relationships: Dee Laytner/Randy "Ryo" MacLean
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Lazy Days

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prompt 587: Delight at slashthedrabble.
> 
> **Setting:** After Like Like Love.

Lazy days appealed to Dee. When work ran them ragged most days, it was good on days off to just relax, kick back, take life easy for once. Unfortunately for Dee, Ryo saw their downtime as an opportunity to catch up on chores; cleaning, laundry, ironing, grocery shopping, home repairs, the list was never-ending.

“You do know you’re certifiable, right?” 

Ryo paused in the middle of tugging the covers off the bed to glare at his lover.

“You could try lending a hand instead of just standing there insulting me.”

“Wasn’t meant as an insult,” Dee said mildly.

“Well it sure sounded like one.” Ryo tugged at the heavy comforter again, until Dee came over and stopped him, extracting the fabric from his clenched fingers.

“Stop. Just, stop.”

“If I stop I’ll never get everything done!”

“So what if you don’t? The world’s not gonna end. We got the groceries already, did a load of laundry so we’ve got clean clothes to wear; just leave the rest. There’s no law that says we gotta do all the chores all the time; days off are supposed to be about recoverin’ from work, not runnin’ yourself into the ground.”

“But the bed…”

“Is fine just the way it is. You’re wearin’ yourself out for no good reason, baby. Relax.” Dee kissed his lover, long and slow, feeling Ryo melt against him. Slowly he eased his baby backwards onto the bed.

“Dee, what’re doing?” Ryo gasped as Dee’s lips trailed along his jaw and down the side of his neck.

“If you haveta ask I must be doin’ it wrong.”

“Don’t you ever think about anything but sex?”

“This isn’t just about sex, babe; it’s about gettin’ you to stop drivin’ yourself so hard. I’ve just never found a better way of distractin’ ya. Is it workin’ yet?”

“Nnnnnhhh.” It wasn’t a word exactly, more something halfway between a sigh and a moan.

“I’ll take that as a yes.”

Living together had its advantages, and this was a major one. It was way past time Ryo learned there was nothing wrong with indulging in a little afternoon delight; in fact, it could be positively beneficial!

Nibbling on Ryo’s neck while unbuttoning his lover’s shirt, Dee proceeded to strip him naked before getting rid of his own clothes. Ryo had long since forgotten about protesting, arching into Dee’s touch, little sounds of pleasure escaping as Dee took charge, stroking, kissing, and licking his way down his lover’s body, watching him slowly come unravelled. Now that Ryo was less inhibited when it came to sex, Dee delighted in his partner’s responsiveness, revelled in the sheer sensuality of their lovemaking.

This was how every day off should be; a few necessary chores, followed by a few hours of pleasuring each other, and afterwards…

Spent, Dee slumped onto the mattress, pulling Ryo into his arms, kissing him softly. Ryo was utterly boneless, relaxed and sleepy, snuggling close. That was fine by Dee. Time for an afternoon nap.

The End


End file.
